


断点

by StrollerMM



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, sanayeon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrollerMM/pseuds/StrollerMM
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 12
Collections: L





	断点

玫瑰，白茶，脂粉，沉香。

“喷了多少香水？”

“姐姐回来的好早。”

“没什么好逛的就回来了。桃给你买了果汁。”

凑崎把窗子打开，可惜没有风。她在窗子前站一会儿，猛吸了几下空气。

“的确有点浓，对不起啊。过一会儿会散的，姐姐。”

“没关系，这个味道挺好闻的。”

走进洗浴室，扭了好几次龙头才找到合适的温度。林娜琏把水拍在脖子和手臂，她的后背还冒着汗，这个天气实在不适合外出，但是她和平井有重要的事要谈，而谈话地点绝不能是这个小小的宿舍。水顺着她细瘦的手指流下，林娜琏注视着自己发白的、凸显的骨节，回想着平井说的话。

“姐姐好了吗？”

是凑崎。

林娜琏总算清醒过来，又发觉比洗浴间外还要浓郁的香水味不是错觉。蹲下身，源头是黑色垃圾桶，更准确地说，是被卫生纸包裹的玻璃碎片。

灵光一现，她想到约凑崎出门的理由了。

林娜琏善于捕捉，凑崎善于隐藏，主语交换一下也说得通。她们之间有一个安全距离，林娜琏自以为足够了解凑崎，把这个安全距离当作她们不用签署的协议，直到凑崎一副良善的表情出现在她面前，亲自告诉她：姐姐，你错了。

背部被轻拍的时候她以为是名井，然后她听见凑崎压低了的声音。

“姐姐还好吗？”

是在组合热度急速上升的那段时间。她总在午夜准时醒来，然后陷入持久的清醒。被凑崎发现的时候她正把脸埋进被子里，柔软的布料吸收着她的眼泪。她以为没人知道，可她被发现了，还是被最最敏锐的凑崎。于是她撒了谎。

被勒令回去睡觉的人趴在床边和她对视，凑崎眼里真挚的关怀让林娜琏感受到微妙的心虚。她希望凑崎能老老实实踩上她铺好的台阶，然而聪明的妹妹开始得寸进尺，以极其别扭的姿势抱过来，温热的手轻拍她的背。

“没事的，都会好的。”

林娜琏从心底难过起来。其实情况没有那么糟糕，但是因为凑崎纱夏，她的眼泪变得更多了。凑崎，来自异国的队友，她在队内不算熟悉的妹妹，是敏锐的狐狸，习惯帮别人舔舐伤口，林娜琏不希望这个“别人”里包括自己。

凑崎光着脚，穿着毛茸茸的宽大衣服缩在沙发上，头靠着金多贤肩膀。林娜琏边喝着韩药边和队长商量着获奖发言的事情，鼻子上的圆框眼镜时不时滑下来，又一次次不厌其烦地抬手去推镜架。

“纱夏负责日语感言怎么样？”

凑崎的注意力从金多贤的手机屏幕上移开。林娜琏并没有看向自己，于是她只能看见林娜琏的侧脸。等待回答的人一口一口吸着韩药，脸颊有规律地鼓动。

“让桃来吧。”

“纱夏姐姐和桃姐姐一人一次？”金多贤提出建议。

朴志效颇为赞同地点点头，林娜琏依旧没有动静。

“桃一个人讲就可以了。”

这下终于舍得把头转过来了。林娜琏没有化妆，镜片后是一双素净的眼睛，对视仅持续了一秒，微微侧头，凑崎能感觉到额前的碎发蹭到了金多贤的脖子。

狐狸使了坏心。她露出柔软的肚皮，以狰狞的伤疤作为诱饵，骗取姐姐的关心。她知道五月之后林娜琏无法像从前那样对她狠下心，平衡一下子被打破了，林娜琏投了降，而她心怀鬼胎地牢牢抓住机会，因为这样的机会可能不会再有了。

“还好么？”林娜琏坐在了凑崎床边。

“不想说感想就不说，有我和桃。反正领奖也不止这一次......”

说得语重心长，眉眼里的疲惫也掩盖不住。凑崎伸出手，睡衣滑下来一小段，小臂的皮肤在空气里起了细小的反应。

“姐姐。”

林娜琏脸上的疲惫被其他情绪代替，她看着凑崎张开的手臂，眼神飘忽。

“娜琏...”

你看，即便是这种时候，你都不肯主动抱我。

凑崎深深吸一口气，苦涩的韩药味涌入鼻腔。这个拥抱又冷又苦，她不喜欢。

回想起来，她们间的裂痕出现得早有预谋。

被发现在半夜哭泣后的早晨，林娜琏分明察觉了凑崎面对自己时与往常不同的表情。像一只柔软的幼兽，小她一岁的妹妹对待她这个姐姐就跟对待其他队友一样，亲切又包容，在她面前流下的眼泪能换来拥抱和安慰。

那时凑崎是想借此机会和她亲近起来的。可是眼泪对于林娜琏来说并不是什么好东西，在深夜发现并安慰崩溃的队友，这件事也没有那么了不起。她没有接受凑崎的示好，像是说着魔法世界根本不存在的残酷大人，她用行动告诉凑崎：不是所有事情都像你想的那样简单。

不通过言语直接传达的信息往往会出现偏差。 凑崎把林娜琏的反应理解为：不是所有人都会喜欢你。

那天是个开始，林娜琏单方面维持着微妙的平衡，直到某一次和凑崎在洗浴间撞见，凑崎整理毛巾用了很久，林娜琏同样耐心地刷着牙。

“姐姐是不是讨厌我？”

薄荷味的白色泡沫在口腔里爆开，凑崎狐狸般的眼睛定定望向她，仿佛期待着林娜琏手足无措地吐掉嘴里的泡沫，再慌慌张张解释。

然而她没有。她确实手足无措了，在凑崎的眼睛开始泛起不正常的湿润的时候，她突然开始后悔。凑崎让她想起小时候夏天里玩的水气球，孩子们把薄薄的橡胶套在水龙头上，气球一点点鼓胀起来，爆炸前闪着水光的颜色晶莹剔透，十分好看。她捂着耳朵，兴奋又害怕，气球什么时候会爆呢？爆开后水花会溅到多远，会打湿我的裙子吗？

这不正常，的林娜琏在心里叹口气，她是舍不得凑崎掉眼泪的。弯腰要吐掉牙膏沫，凑崎却把她拦住，冰凉的手指抚过嘴唇。

凑崎指尖粉红，沾了一点白色。她把舌头伸出来，尖端碰走指尖的那一点白，睫毛垂着，乖顺的样子像是在品尝蛋糕上的奶油。

“薄荷味的啊，好苦。”

包间的桌上摆满了酒，在异国，女孩子们难得拥有了可以畅饮的夜晚。凑崎喝酒容易脸红，今天却喝得很急，脸颊和脖子都红透了，整个人软软地靠在平井怀里。平井劝了她好多次，抵不住来了兴子的俞定延吼一句不醉不休，再想劝，被凑崎用日语厉声拒绝。平井向林娜琏求助，大姐摆摆手，一副任其自由的样子。

“姐姐不是说要照顾纱夏的嘛？唉真是。”

“......”

凑崎的目光落向林娜琏。呆愣的表情配上红的不正常的皮肤显得她有些神智不清，林娜琏抓抓头发，终于起身，把凑崎面前的酒瓶子拿过来。凑崎盯着被抢走的酒瓶，林娜琏给她夹一块三文鱼刺身表示安慰，才意识到凑崎盯的是自己的手。

“别喝了。消肿很辛苦的。”

凑崎从平井怀里挣脱，向着林娜琏伸手，大腿直起来，身体费力地前倾。

很近了，她的手快要碰到林娜琏的。

“叫你别喝了！”

瞬间安静下来。凑崎比林娜琏小了两个号的手停住了，她因为口红晕开而稍显红肿的嘴唇微微张开又闭上，棕色头发垂在耳边，只有林娜琏能看清她的表情。

“好。”

她明明在哭。

朴志效曾经说：“纱夏好像很喜欢你。”

林娜琏挑眉：“她又亲又抱的对象可不包括我。”

怎么会包括她，有才奇怪了。永远警惕，永远冷静，是称职的好姐姐，这个“称职”包含着林娜琏独到的理解，误解因此产生得情有可原。林娜琏曾经以为，对于那些症结，不是能不能解开的问题，而是想不想的问题。毕竟凑崎纱夏和她相似，永远聪明，永远知道最佳答案。

剪刀和绳结之间，凑崎一定会选择后者。

但是呢，世事多变，选择权轮不到林娜琏也轮不到凑崎。她把责任心发挥到极致，小狐狸那道又深又长的伤口终于在所有人眼皮子底下痊愈了。至于急于求成的后果，也来得迅速且沉重。

凑崎捏着纸巾，是刚才平井塞给自己的，已经被手汗浸湿了。

林娜琏还在门口，凑崎依稀听到“不用”和“放心”。

关门上锁，林娜琏把厚外套丢在酒店椅子上。几秒后，手背传来暖意，歉意满满的话灌进凑崎还不太灵光的脑袋。

道歉就应该接受，何况道歉的是林娜琏。她转过头，看到林娜琏同样脆弱疲惫着的脸。

为什么总是这样呢？我们之间能不能有一个人作出些改变，哪怕是一点点？

她一下子弹开，纸巾被她在手里揉出细条状的碎末。

“要喝水吗？我去给你倒水，嗯？”林娜琏依旧耐心。

“林娜琏，你累不累？你要是真的不喜欢我......”

“咚”

背部撞在床上，肩膀的疼痛无法忽视。

“凑崎纱夏，谁都可以任性，但不该是你。你不该这样的。”

对不起。

“我知道你想要什么。我们最懂彼此不是么。”

林娜琏咬着她的嘴唇，又把舌头拉出来又吸又咬。原来那样可爱的牙齿也能让人痛的，凑崎委屈到无以复加。

“怎么还在哭。”

林娜琏身体颤抖，声音却异常冷静，像是在说一件平常得不能再平常的事。

凑崎从来没有觉得林娜琏的手像现在这样可怕，用力的样子足以捏断自己的骨骼。

“娜琏......”她意识到事态的转变，开始害怕了。她拼命止住眼泪，去拍林娜琏的背，磨蹭撒娇亲吻，就跟她往常喝醉时一样。凑崎也希望自己只是喝醉了。

“把你那套收起来。”

林娜琏把手伸到她的衣服里，用力推她的内衣。坚硬的金属挤着乳房，她痛得踢脚。柔软的乳尖也逃不过，被手掌转着圈摩擦，几乎要破皮。

林娜琏把凑崎的腿顶开，用力扒她的牛仔裤。狐狸奋力挣扎，尖锐的爪子被林娜琏用一只手包住。她的臀肉被揉捏着，大腿内部的皮肤也留下印子。内裤被拉下去，却没有完全脱掉，凑崎的腿被强制分开，松紧带紧绷在她的大腿。

“停下来...”

姐姐，你不是舍不得我疼吗？

碰到的一瞬间，林娜琏如梦初醒。凑崎脸上一塌糊涂，下面却很干。清醒的瞬间，林娜琏一下子被推开。

“明明是你先推开我的！你现在凭什么？”

林娜琏以为很了解凑崎。

可是，那天晚上，凑崎为什么会不听话地抱过来，那个香水瓶被打碎的下午，自己说要不要一起去买香水的时候，她为什么会哭。

五月后的某一天，在待机室，凑崎笑着说：“最近好像和姐姐亲近起来了。”

以为下一句会是感谢，林娜琏甚至准备好了回应。

凑崎靠了过来：“因为是姐姐，我好开心。”

原来你是这样想的。

林娜琏在床边站着，而凑崎依旧在哭，房间门被敲打得砰砰响。

漂亮的水气球爆开了，水溅了她一身。

如果给你一次机会，剪刀和绳结，你会选哪个？


End file.
